A turbomachine compressor comprises several compression stages each comprising an annular array of mobile blades mounted on a shaft of the turbomachine, and an annular array of fixed stators supported by an outer casing.
Each annular array of fixed stators is sectorized and formed of assemblies of stators mounted circumferentially end-to-end about the axis of the compressor, each assembly of stators comprising two coaxial rings connected together by radial airfoils, and being formed either in a single cast piece, or by the ends of the airfoils being attached to the rings.
An assembly formed by casting has a lesser axial space requirement than an assembly formed by attaching the airfoils to the rings, but the leading and trailing edges of the airfoils of this one-piece assembly are connected to portions of the outer ring that are themselves connected to annular mounting lugs on the outer casing and that are therefore thick and very rigid.
Consequently, the stresses to which the leading and trailing edges of the airfoils are subjected in operation are supported essentially by these leading and trailing edges that are thin and not very strong and are not partly cushioned by the outer ring, which may cause deterioration or destruction of the leading and trailing edges of the airfoils in their zones of connection to the outer ring.